The Fairy World 2:Bad sometimes can be worse
'Bad sometimes can be worse '''is the penultimate book of the Fairy World 2 part and the Night Calls septology. Plot ''It's a new beginning. Eklis throws a party where all Wizards and Court Kings and Queens should come. But, there also came uninvited guests like Kate, Alexander and Daniel. Anastasia and Daniel are about to dance, because they are the only couple who is not dancing. Katherine dances with Eklis and tells him to give up from bringing Daniel back to light side. As Anastasia starts talking about sensible theme, Daniel gets angry and kills one human and fairy. Also, he fights with Lauren and infects her to become a Crystal Servant. When Daniel, Alexander and Katherine came back in the tunnels, they found out Alexander was also with Amber and Angelique and he is fascinated about them. Eklis finds out Lauren has got the Crystal Disease. Everybody think she is gonna become a Servant, but next day, Eklis sees there is no Crystal Sign so that means Crystals didn't accept her. Lauren and Eklis find out only Wizards are immune to Crystals because they have got powers like Crystals. Meanwhile, Anastasia and Lauren try to find something more about a mysterious crown of Isabella Alner, the cursed queen, which has got the special powers, especially White Power. They think it's the only way they could stop Katherine. But, they don't know where crown is. Katherine must find the new tipe of flowers: Katrinal, Orangetal and Bluparet, which have got special powers of healing, pain infilction, mental shield, pain illusion and other useful powers. Meantime, Katherine gives Daniel one task: he must bring Anastasia to tunnels. In the night, he appears in Lauren's dream and they have kissed. As Anastasia and Lauren are closer to the crown, Daniel starts feeling normaly like before he met Katherine. In that case, when he sees Anastasia, he thinks that is Mia. Alexander finds Anastasia before Daniel did, and gives her a necklace which could protect her from Daniel. 1.In the night, Anastasia sees Daniel and she shows him a necklace. Daniel takes her and stealthily makes a fake necklace, a copy of real one, and gives back that one to Anastasia. He bites her. 2.Next night, Anastasia also sees Daniel, but then they talked about Mia and Katherine. He bites her. Also, next day, Anastasia takes the necklace and while she hold her, she thought about Daniel. He bites her. 3.Next night, she played piano and Daniel made a picture of her. He said she must bring the dress for a ball next night. He bites her. Anastasia finds Adiona and the dress already washed and dried. 4.Next night, they had danced a ball. He bites her. Eklis finds out Daniel made a Medium of Anastasia, and now she is his. 5.Next night, Daniel tells her the truth, that this is not dream, because when she thought about him, holding the necklace, he actually can come in Villa Adiona ''and be with her. He also bites her. 6.Next night, Daniel gives her his blood. Then she collapses and falls asleep. Eklis finds out Anastasia goes through the transition. Daniel also appears to see his bride. Lauren stays between Eklis and Daniel when they want to fight. When Eklis is absent, Daniel goes in ''Villa Adiona and takes Anastasia who is awake again. Eklis finds out Daniel tricked him, again. Daniel brings Anastasia to Katherine and Alexander. Alexander tells him she must be with him now, because she is going to die in contrary. But, Katherine gives Daniel one last task: he must find the three witches. Meanwhile, Daniel has got the new plan that could transform all humans into the vampires. He uses the black smoke which the President of Sipria uses too, because he thinks the smoke is good for the flowers. Daniel goes in the Kendart High School where Meredith, Bernardette and Allyson - the three witches - are working. There, Daniel meets his brother, and the real one, Erich, who betrays him. Eklis trapped Daniel. Eklis wants to replace Daniel with Anastasia. Lauren does not agree with him, because in that case, Daniel and Katherine would be together again. Katherine agrees with Eklis. In last moment, Alexander betrays Katherine and takes Anastasia to Eklis. He refuses to take Daniel in tunnels. Katherine is angry when she finds out Alexander didn't come back with Daniel. So she goes to save him on herslef. This is where book ends. Kategorija:Books